


snakes and mice

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Travis Phelps, Cock & Ball Torture, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, LOOK MA! I FINALLY WROTE SALVIS SMUT!, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode 3: The Bologna Incident, Smut, Top Sal Fisher, a little bit, all living in a house, brief cbt akjekakdjskdjs, theyre adults here, this is a bit of a tease tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Sal tries not to think about what he wants. He's very bad at it.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	snakes and mice

**Author's Note:**

> hello dead fandom akdjskdjs this has been sitting in my docs for TOO LONG o_O time to post it.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Sal is no stranger to sex.

It would be hard to be, even with his peculiar circumstances - perhaps even _because_ of his peculiar circumstances. For as many people mock his prosthetic face, there are a fair few who moan for it. He's not without his fair share of suitors; though how many would remain once they saw what was actually beneath the coveted mask remains a mystery.

Not that it matters. Sal knows one person who will stay, at least - and it's that person exactly who's been suddenly keen on exploring sex with him.

Which is why it isn't terribly shocking to find Travis Phelps in his bed, fisting his cock with his blond head thrown back against Sal's favorite pillow.

 _Lucky that Travis is so quiet in bed_ , Sal thinks as he quickly shuts his bedroom door, _otherwise poor Neil in the living room may have had to cover his ears._

"Travis," Sal tries to keep his voice steady as he makes his way over to the bed. "When did you get here?"

Travis only responds with a choked moan. And small wonder; it looks like he's been here a while, given the neatly folded mauve corduroy pants and dress shirt on Sal's desk chair, a pair of cute pink underwear right on top, and the sheen of sweat on Travis naked body. Sal would count the straining cock, hard and painful-looking in Travis' shaking grip, but he's always quick to cum.

They've really only just started this recently, but it became apparent very fast that Travis had no prior experience, even with his own hands. It makes him adorably sensitive and easily embarrassed, but he's shameless now.

"Sally," he breathes. "Touch me?"

"Of course, baby. Let me just wash up from work."

A whine leaves Travis, infecting Sal with the kind of hunger he generally tries to ignore, but he nods, taking his hand off his cock and fisting his fingers into the sheets. His cock bobs, as if searching for the suddenly absent friction.

It doesn't take long for Sal to wipe his mask down and wash his hands, but by the time he's finished, poor Travis looks like he's been waiting a lifetime.

"Sally," he whines again.

This time, Sal gives him what he wants - mostly. He can't completely ignore the hunger; after all, he is just flesh. He trails his fingers lightly between Travis' legs, over the dark, curly hair of his inner thighs. Chest rising and falling sharply, Travis spreads those legs wider, bringing one knee pointing up to present himself.

 _So cute…_ Sal loves how open Travis has become, how trusting. Seeing him present his vulnerable parts to Sal like that… It's a little intoxicating.

Still, Sal keeps a clear head, teasing Travis with little strokes over the skin of his ass, up to his balls, then slowly and lightly up his cock to poke at the head.

"How was your day?" Sal teases, voice level. "Did you do anything exciting."

Travis gasps, panting. "Don't-" He wiggles, probably biting around a curse. "Please, give me…"

"Give you what?"

"Sal!" It's enough to make him chuckle, then really laugh when Travis pouts. "Ugh. Get up on the bed at least."

Sal does, letting the rough denim of his jeans scratch at the soft skin of Travis' legs.

"Hot," he gasps, making Sal grin.

"So are you, cutie." Still smiling, he leans down for a kiss, using the angle to spread Travis legs further. The pressure of that mouth against his prosthetic makes him smile. "Hold them like this?"

"Yes, sir!"

And to say that doesn't do something for him would be a lie. Sal swallows that down hastily, focusing on lightly gripping his boyfriend's hot, too-hard cock. It's straining against his hand, wet with precome and likely spit. It doesn't look like there's lube out, at least.

Sal leans down for another kiss, pistoning his hand up and down. "Did you get the lube out?"

Travis, understandably, does not reply intelligibly. It's meant to be words (probably), but it comes out as, "Hrrnn nyhyye, aah!"

Regardless, Sal nods. Travis looks close, though, which is no good - Sal only just got here and he wants to have fun too.

So, he slides his hand down instead, off of Travis' sensitive dick and to his balls, cupping them and rolling them while Travis keens.

Sal marvels at the soft skin beneath, feels the give of Travis' ball under his hand and wants suddenly to _squeeze_ until there's no give left, until Travis is crying out, crying _please, no, no more, yes-_

Swallowing hard, Sal pulls his hand away.

Travis looks up, gasping. His lips are wet and shiny and his lashes look soft against the swell of his cheeks. "You stopped," he accuses. The center of his brow is furrowed cutely.

Sal attempts a laugh. "Y-Yeah…"

"Is it- Is everything okay?"

Sal feels his face grow hot, hotter still because his prosthetic is still on. At least Travis can't see his shame. Can't see the hungry set of his mouth or the animal-like dilation of his eye.

"Angel?" 

And then Travis is moving to sit up, leaving Sal to anxiously push him back down. He wants to push him down harder, dig his fingers into his soft skin and bend him however he likes, no matter how he protests, minus one special, sacred word.

"I'm okay," he chokes out. "I'm fine. Let's continue- If you want to."

Travis looks at him like he's suggested they climb to the roof and leap to the moon. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

A brief pauses as Travis huffs disbelievingly, but then he nods and looks back up at Sal. "...Will you- undress? Please?"

It's hard for Travis to ask for things like this, especially in bed, and Sal lets that white-hot pride pull him back down to the earth. If Travis wants, Travis will receive.

He moves to remove his mask, but finds he can't quite find the will to unclasp it. His fingers shake against the straps, against the cold metal pieces holding it closed. He hates the thought of Travis seeing him like this. He knows he's seen it already - moaned and begged for more even as Sal's morbid face was above him, his glass eye still in and likely bulging and alien-looking. When Travis looked up, their fingers tangled together beside his head, he'd smiled at Sal with all the love in the world.

Sal doesn't remove the mask.

Travis looks sad, but curls his hand around Sal's arm in understanding. "We can make love with the prosthetic on if you feel more comfortable. It's kind of kinky!"

Sal could laugh. He doesn't, though, just swallows thickly and nods. "I think I'd prefer that for now."

"Okay." Travis leans up on his elbows to kiss his prosthetic. "I love you. I love you."

"You said it twice." Sal runs a hand through the now-cold sweat still sticking to Travis' abdomen. "I love you too, I love you; two."

"Dork." And then he pulls Sal down on top of him, his bleach-blond hair fanned around his head like a halo. "You _are_ going to fuck me, though, right?"

That makes Sal's ears go red, hot in the cool air of his bedroom. "Yeah, baby, I can do that."

It's easy, for a moment, to try again. He avoids Travis' cock, lets him whine while Sal's fingers dip lower to poke its way through the cleft of his ass 

Travis pulls his legs together with another needy whine and it's _good._ Sal doesn't have any lube still, so there's not much he can do beyond tease, but the _hunger_ is there - that mean little voice that grins with all teeth and tells him how pretty Travis will look flinching around a dry finger.

Sal does not do that. He won't do that. He _won't._

Head thrown back and an arm over his forehead, Travis stares at him. He pants quietly, looking thoughtful. "You pulled away again," he says.

"Yeah."

"Why? Be honest this time. I need you to be honest, Sal."

That's the hardest part, isn't it? Sal's never been good at sharing himself. He can share his time effortlessly, he can share all of his belongings, but sharing his feelings, his fears… It's hard. It's so hard.

"It's okay," Travis whispers. "I'm here."

Sal nods. "Don't be scared."

"I won't be. I'm always safe when I'm with you."

Sal nods again, taking a deep breath. "I'm pulling away because I want to hurt you."

Travis freezes. "Why?" His voice is small and sad, though he obviously tries very hard to hide it.

"Oh, no, baby, not like-" Sal leans down over him, pressing the forehead of his mask against the sweat-slick skin of Travis' arm. "Never like that. Never for real."

Travis' brow furrows cutely. "Then what?"

"I want to…" He struggles to find the words. "I want to hurt you because I love you. You're so attractive to me. Sexy. And I like- I like the idea of you- in pain. Because you want to be. For me."

When Sal manages to find the courage to look down at his silent boyfriend, Travis is red as a tomato. "Oh. You mean- you want to do weird sex things, but you're worried I won't want to? So, it scares you?"

"Yes, exactly."

"That's a relief… I have thoughts like that too. About running my tongue over your scars, over your teeth… You're really sexy."

Sal huffs a shocked laugh. "My face probably isn't very sanitary."

"You have literally tongued my butthole."

Sal laughs much harder at that. "Okay, fair enough."

"And even if being sanitary was ever an issue…" He pulls himself up by Sal's shoulders, but instead of going for ceramic lips, his mouth plants itself hot and smiling on Sal's neck. "I'd do it anyways. You're too sexy to resist."

"I love you, I love you," Sal mutters. He closes his eyes, feels a little more free.

"I love you, I love you; _two!"_

He laughs, rubbing his hands up and down Travis' bare sides. He really is perfect like this, free and happy and _healing._ And, if he wants to, if they both agree, then maybe he'll be perfect in agony too.

They have time yet for that, though. For now…

"Pass the lube?"

**Author's Note:**

> a small ending disclaimer to always research before you play nwn risk-aware consensual kink, babes!!!!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! 💖


End file.
